1. Technical Field
Various embodiments generally relate to a semiconductor apparatus, and more particularly, to a buffer circuit of a semiconductor apparatus.
2. Related Art
A semiconductor apparatus may use a latch type buffer for stable data strobing.
Recently, as a semiconductor apparatus trends toward a low operation voltage, a buffer circuit appropriate for a low power consumption and high speed operation is demanded.